


Bad Dreams

by brahe



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, I suck at titles, Loom of fate spoilers, bc all my ships get one, but it's just a nightmare fic with some good ol hc, but nothing gory, mentions of blood and death, nightmare fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brahe/pseuds/brahe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flynn has a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I am terrible at titles and summaries, and I'm also terrible at writing these characters, but I like this one. Nightmare fics are usually a good way for me to get a better understanding of the characters. I haven't been writing like I should be, so have this unedited thing for now. Enjoy!

He's running fast, faster than he ever has before, and he knows it won't be good enough. His feet are slowing, and when he looks down, they've turned into lead.

He's just close enough that he can see Eve laying on the stairs, shirt soaked through with blood, Jake and Cassie and Ezekiel seated around her. They're shouting at him, yelling for him to hurry, urging him faster, but he can't. His feet are frozen now but his upper body keeps moving and he feels like he's locked into a fall, never reaching the ground but always going forwards. He opens his mouth to respond to the junior librarians, to tell them to come get the serum because he can't move, but no sound comes out.

He sees Jake check Eve's pulse and shake his head, and he sees her body go finally limp. Ezekiel looks away, Jake looks down, but Cassandra looks across the room at him. He can see her mouth moving and the tears running down her face, but he can't hear a word she says. He feels like he's suddenly underwater, stuck in place and unable to interact.

Cassandra crumples forward, shoulders shaking. Flynn is almost glad he can't hear her sobs because he knows it would break him.

Ezekiel pushes himself off the stairs and disappears between the bookshelves, and Flynn realizes he's lost him now forever. There's no coming back, after this.

Jake is the only one who approaches him. His hands are red, and there are blood stains on his shirt. He doesn't cry and he doesn't shout. Flynn can't hear what he says but he can read his lips and it's almost like hearing them.

_"How could you?"_

Jake keeps talking but Flynn can't keep up. He's still falling forwards, unable to speak, but now there's voices in his head. They're sinister and vicious and they tear him apart.

_This is your fault._

_If only you were faster._

_She died for you, just like they said._

_If only you were better._

_You caused this._

And then suddenly he can't breathe and he's falling faster now. He holds his hands up in front of him in an attempt to catch himself on something, but all he can see is Eve's blood on his hands. He opens his mouth to cry out, and this time he can hear the sound, only it's delayed and muted.

He struggles to move his feet and they finally break free. He rushes to the stairs, sliding down next to Eve's body. Gently, he lets his hand hover above her face, but he won't let himself touch her because he's already harmed her enough.

Cassandra notices he's there then, and she looks to him with a broken heart.

"How could you do this?" she asks, and her voice is full of anger and tears.

"I didn't mean to," he tries to tell her, but again he cannot speak.

"How could you just abandon her?" Cassandra accuses.

"I tried to save her!" Flynn shouts back. He needs her to hear him. He's lost Ezekiel and Jake already, he can't lose her too.

"Can't you hear me? I tried!" he yells again.

Cassandra closes her eyes and hangs her head again.

"Dammit, why can't you hear me? I **tried**!"

 

He wakes up with a sort of choking sob, sitting straight up and clutching at the blanket around him. His breathing is heavy and he's sweating. He squeezes his eyes shut, willing away the growing dampness but his mind seems determined to show him Eve's dead body again and again, and he can't fight it.

His activity must have woken Eve, for she sits up beside in suddenly, sleep shaken from her as quickly as the blankets. She's sitting in front of him when he opens his eyes, her hands wrapped around his wrists and her gaze searching.

She must see the moisture in his eyes because she sighs and whispers his name, shifting her hands from his arms to his face. He lets himself fall forward towards her, head landing on her shoulder. She runs a hand through her hair and talks softly, saying nothing, but her voice is a comfort.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asks, and he shakes his head. He can't, can't relive that, not now, not ever.

"I love you," he says instead. "I'm so glad you're alive." His voice cracks at the end and he knows he's betrayed the dream. Eve only hugs him tighter.

She probably heard his shouting, and he regrets the upset he may have caused her, but he can't bring himself to let her go just yet. She kisses the side of his head and lets her hands fall to the sheets, untangling his fingers from their vice grip and threading them with hers instead.

"I love you, Flynn," she says quietly, watching his face for a reaction. He nods, tightening his hands around hers.

She guides him back down slowly, working one of her hands free of his to pull the blanket back up around them. When they're situated, Flynn pulls Eve to him, wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on her head.

He's thankful that she doesn't question his need to hold her. One of his hands lays flat on her back behind her heart, it's steady best calming him. She says something that he can't hear, so he makes a noise in response. Sleep is almost on him as she snuggles closer against him, and he drifts off into a peaceful sleep protected by his Guardian.


End file.
